upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel Asia
Disney Channel Asia (formerly known as The Disney Channel from 1996 to 1997) is a basic cable and satellite television channel that broadcasts in Southeast Asia as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the United States-based Disney–ABC Television Group and operated by The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16 while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Some countries do not carry the channel, due to either a lack of capacity or government restrictions. Unlike most Disney Channels around the world, the Asia channel mainly airs animated content, with live action shows only airing during late nights outside of Singapore History Disney Channel Asia was launched in January 2000 with a single video feed and two audio tracks in English and Mandarin, as well as subtitles in Mandarin too. The channel became available in Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei and the Philippines. On 1 June 2002, the channel was launched in the South Korean market with a Korean language feed. Over the first six months of 2005, Disney Channel Asia, along with sister channel Playhouse Disney (now Disney Junior) was launched in Vietnam, Palau and Thailand. It finished off with a launch of both in Cambodia, its 11th market, with Cambodia Entertainment Production Co. Ltd. as distributor. 'HD channel' On May 1, 2015, The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia launched a high-definition simulcast feed of Disney Channel in the Philippines, available on SkyCable and Destiny Cable distributed by Asian Cable Communications, Inc. (ACCION) in that country. Just like its SD counterpart, the HD simulcast of the channel airs the same shows shown in the SD feed. Presentation and Logos With the launch of the channel in 1996, Disney Channel Asia adopted the UK network's presentation designed by Lambie-Nairn. It then used the splat logo in 1997 with the opening of Disney Channel France. Later in 1999, Disney Channel Asia began to use the "Circles" presentation package until July 2003, when the US logo (and design package by CA Square) as the "Bounce" graphics, it became the channel's on-air presentation format, then later rebranded using the "Ribbons" looks from 2007 until 2011. Two more redesigns were made in 2012, then in 2014 with the current wordmark logo. Disney Channel Asia started using parts of the US rebrand from 1 December 2017, and rebranded fully on 1 January 2018 at 6am. Feeds 'Asia' Main feed available in Indonesia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Palau, Myanmar and Cambodia. 'Singapore' Same schedule as Asia feed with the inclusion of live-action programming not present on the main channel, plus local advertisements. 'Malaysia' Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. It is available in four languages: English, Malay, Tamil and Chinese. This channel is only available on Astro in Malaysia and Kristal-Astro in Brunei. 'Philippines' Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. 'Vietnam' Same schedule as the Asia feed with local advertisements, Vietnamese translations in promos and subtitles. 'Hong Kong' Own schedule with local advertisements; separated from the main feed on 2 April 2004. It is broadcast in English and Cantonese. 'Taiwan' It was the first overseas feed launched by Disney Channel worldwide. It began operations in March 1995. Currently, it has its own schedule with local advertisements and broadcasts solely in Taiwanese Mandarin. Programming Programming list not applicable for Hong Kong and Taiwan feeds, which have their own schedules. 'Original programming' *''Big City Greens'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''DuckTales'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(2017_TV_series) Marvel’s Spider-Man] *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''The Replacements'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Stitch!'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''The 7D'' 'Locally-produced shows' *''Art Attack Asia'' *''Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia'' *Harry & Bunnie (co-production with Animasia Studios ) *''The Oddbods Show'' (co-production with One Animation) 'Acquired shows' *''BoBoiBoy'' *''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Beyblade Burst Evolution'' *''Chuck Chicken'' *''Ejen Ali'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies'' *''Pokémon: Sun & Moon'' *''Upin & Ipin'' *''Zig & Sharko'' 'Shorts' *''Descendants: Wicked World'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Sesame Workshop'' *Stoney & Rocky *Suckers *''Tangled Short Cuts'' *''Tsum Tsum'' *Zombiedumb 'Sitcoms' Sitcoms air Friday to Sunday night for all Disney Channel Asia feeds, and also on weekday afternoons in Singapore. *''Bunk'd'' *''Raven's Home'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' Category:Companies